1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for high frequency signals, comprising a housing of insulating material and a plurality of male contact elements, said housing having a bottom and two opposite side walls extending upwardly from the bottom, the bottom and side walls determining a receiving space, wherein the bottom is provided with cavities regularly arranged in rows and columns, wherein each of the contact elements is mounted in a cavity, an upper end of each contact element projecting into the receiving space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a connector of the above-mentioned type it is known to use a number of the male contact elements as ground contact elements as a shielding for the signal contact elements. In this manner the number of contact elements which can be used as signal contact elements significantly decreases so that the signal density of the connector is relatively low.
The invention aims to provide a connector of the above-mentioned type with improved shielding and increased signal density, which connector can be adapted to different applications in an easy manner.